


Nicknames

by Snakemoony123580



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemoony123580/pseuds/Snakemoony123580
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need nicknames," Simon said, sitting down next to me in the library. Looking up from my science book in confusion, I raise one of my eyebrows, looking at him weirdly.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Simon vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda, Simon/Bram fanfic, because there aren't enough, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

"We need nicknames," Simon said, sitting down next to me in the library. Looking up from my science book in confusion, I raise one of my eyebrows, looking at him weirdly.

"Why?"

Simon blushed, saying, "Well, it's a coupley thing isn't it? But if you don't want to have one we don't have to." He blushed even harder and looked away.  
Laughing, I took his hand and used my other hand to make him look at me. "I think it's cute, you idiot! What were you thinking?"

Sighing in relief, Simon smiled, saying, "well, there's "love" and stuff like that, but those are way too overused and I swear Nick and Abby already use those type of nicknames."  
I nodded, remembering how bloody annoying Simon's friends were when they called each other that. And well, despite us being together four months we hadn't said that we loved each other. Well, I do, but does Simon?

"Yeah, those are a bit too cliche," I said, smiling, thinking of a cool idea. "What about something fandom related? What ship are we both the most like?" 

Simon sat there for a bit, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion and thought. I had to stop myself from laughing- he looked so cute!-I mean he was the one to get me into the ship, despite my love of the series (and god, could I read some of those fics for eternities).

"Errrrm, yeah no idea. Help me out here, Bram!" God, he was so cute!

"We could just still call Jacques and Blue you know," 

"No."

"Fine. Come on think of an idea. Didn't you have an idea when you asked me?"

"Was I supposed to?" 

"I swear to god used two are sO CUTE!"

We both jumped out of our skin at the noise but relaxed once we realised it was just Abby.

"Damn it, Abby, you scared the hell out of us!" Simon shouted.

"Yeah!" I said, blinking vigorously. 

"Sorry, but seriously you are!" Abby said, grinning at us. "I mean seriously, your discussing nicknames for god's sake!"

I laughed as Simon stood up, pulling Abby into a big hug. "Don't worry, Abby, you'll find someone to act like this with some day!"

Abby pushed him away, faking being angry, shouting, "How dare you!" and jokingly punched him in the gut. 

"Hey!"

"What in the world is going on that will have you making so much noise!" Ms Livingstone, the librarian, shouted, making both of them jump in terror.  
I snorted, looking down at my book again. Simon looked at me, his eyes begging for help. I rolled my eyes. He's such a weirdo sometimes- and an idiot. 

Taking pity on them, I looked up from my book, smiling and said to Ms Livingstone, "Oh they were just talking enthusiastically about Harry Potter and they got into a little argument about which character was best. In my opinion, it's Draco, but....." I shrugged, turning back to my book.

Ms Livingstone's face softened, giving me a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Greenland," she said, before turning to Simon and Abby. "As for use two, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, please keep it down- it is a library after all." She turned and walked over to her desk.

I laughed as I saw the expressions on Simon and Abby's faces. Simon was the first to snap back into reality, his mouth still hanging open as he said, "You can lie!?"  
"What! Did you think I couldn't, Spier? It comes with the intelligence." I replied, grinning. 

"Well," he said, smiling back. "It was brilliant." He leaned in and kissed me lightly on my lips. My grin grew even bigger as I kissed him back. 

Huffing as Simon abruptly pulled away, I noticed Abby giggling next to us. I blushed pulling away from Simon. Bursting into laughter, Simon suddenly stopped.   
Looking at him, I noticed his thinking face and rolled my eyes. Well, at least he finally realized. 

"I've got it!" he shouted." Draco and Harry!"

"What are you talking about?" Abby said, obviously confused. 

"Simon and I were discussing nicknames for each other before you burst in, remember?" I replied. "I hinted at what fictional ship we were most like, but Simon was being an idiot as usual, so......."

"HEY!" Simon said, slapping my arm. "I figured it out didn't I, Potter?"

"I'm Potter???" I said, looking at him weirdly. "You're the one with the glasses."

"Yeah, true, but I'm like the embodiment of Draco Malfoy," Simon replied, rolling his eyes. "So your Harry."

I kissed his cheek, saying "Fine, but never try and act like Draco- your idiocy is the one thing that set's you apart."

Laughing, Simon replied, "That and I don't canonically hate you and have a dark mark on my arm,"

"Those are really cute use two!" Abby said, grinning. "Damn, you just gave me an idea for a modern!AU of Drarry! Thank you! I've got to go and tell Leah!" She kissed us both on the cheek before we could protest and ran out the door, texting Leah on her phone.

"Well great," I said, smiling. "Bet you ten dollars it ends in hot library sex." 

"Knowing Leah, it probably will," Simon said, shaking his head. "Well, who cares I need more Drarry fanfics to read."

"What did you do read every interesting fanfic you could find?" I asked, laughing as Simon blushed and replied, "maybe...." 

I kissed him again, grinning against his lips, thankful the library was mostly deserted. "How in the world are you so cute?" I murmured against his lips, making Simon chuckle.  
"Practice," Simon said, as he pulled away. "and lot's of fluff fanfics."

I laughed, kissing him quickly again, before mentioning the amount of homework we needed to do. Simon groaned ("Can't that wait? I want to snog my boyfriend!"), but got out his History homework, pouting. 

Shaking my head, I went back to my book, watching him struggle with the questions- which I finished in ten minutes, not to brag- and holding back laughter. God, I loved him.  
I didn't realise I said it out loud until I saw Simon frozen, staring at his page in (I hope) astonishment. 

"Well great," I whispered, staring at him, before jumping in surprise as Simon grabbed me by the back of my neck and connected our lips. I squicked and kissed back, surprised, but pleased. 

"I....." kiss. "Love....." kiss. "You....." kiss. "Too."

Laughing at cliche-ness of it, I pulled away, staring into Simon's eyes. "God, we are literally a real life fanfic aren't we?" I said, making Simon roll his eyes, but smile.   
"I love you, Potter, as much as I wish I wasn't," Simon said, slipping into character and scowling. 

Holding back laughter, I replied, "I agree, Malfoy, but I do love you too." smiling widely.


End file.
